


It's so much better now

by Zi_ra



Series: I didn't mean to forget you [2]
Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merthur - Fandom
Genre: Arthur came back, Artie is pure, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Merlin likes cuddles, Pet Names, Post Season 5, Resurrection, but like a reflection, issa happy one, little bit of sad, pure fluff, things are good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zi_ra/pseuds/Zi_ra
Summary: Merlin is content when it rains and Arthur loves him very much.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: I didn't mean to forget you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	It's so much better now

Rain pattered idly against the windowpane, a lazy and contented sound of water on glass resonated through the flat. The gentle ripples of puddles forming complacently on the pavement outside devised a serene melody with the spattered birdsong and distant rumbles of placid thunder. A candle flickered softly on the windowsill, reflecting off the rain dotted glass and faintly illuminating a worn leather armchair where Merlin sat, encased in a yellow throw, with a mug of hot tea. Artie was stretched languidly across the back of the chair, dozing in the glow of the candlelight. The smallest of smiles crossed Merlin’s face, his lips twitching ever so slightly, as he gazed out of the window and looked on the dusky street. 

Arthur entered the room, stopping at the doorway to watch Merlin for awhile. He was always so complacent when it rained, as if the presence of rain relaxed something in him, some coil of unfavourable emotions released as each droplet displaced itself on the ground. He had been through so much for so long and just thinking about it sent a jolt of pain straight through Arthur’s heart. Merlin had suffered so much just waiting for him but had still been so quick to let Arthur back in, from the minute he arrived on his doorstep one random day. It was admirable, he was endlessly selfless and infinitely loving and Arthur couldn’t adore him more. 

It hadn’t been easy but how could you expect it to be? How do you adapt to the love of your life returning after centuries holding all the knowledge you had so desperately tried to hide? There was yelling, miscommunicated jokes that cut deep in places where they had so easily bounced off before, long and painful silences where the air was filled with apologies when neither knew how to express how they were truly feeling. All of a sudden they were free to admit years of pent up feelings, couple that with centuries of emotional trauma and it’s no surprise that it was tough for the first few months. 

Then all of a sudden something clicked, talking became easier. Arthur learnt that pretending not to care was a hindrance and not a help and Merlin learnt that he didn’t have to keep secrets anymore. He no longer had to hide how much of a pull Arthur had on him, he didn’t have to lie about ‘unexplained’ miracles and he didn’t have to pretend everything was alright when the weight of the world was crushing him. Arthur was there and he listened. Many a night was spent crumpled on the floor, Merlin clutching at the hem of Arthur’s shirt sobbing as he let go of everything that had been hurting him for so long; Arthur never spoke in those moments, there was nothing he could say, he just combed his fingers through Merlin’s hair and rocked him until he fell silent and slept. 

Arthur pulled his gaze from Merlin and dried his damp cheeks, he hadn’t actually noticed that he’d been crying. Merlin hadn’t either, he hadn’t taken his eyes off the window for hours. Artie stood up, stretched his limbs slowly looked at Arthur and gave a soft mew of recognition which cause Merlin to stir. He turned in the chair and caught Arthur’s eyes, his small content smile stretching into an adoring beam. Arthur crossed the living room and pressed a kiss to the crown of Merlin’s head.   
“Hi” Merlin whispered   
“Hi, love. Budge over would you?”   
“Get your own seat”  
“Fine. No cuddles for you”  
Merlin looked at him with pleading eyes and Arthur gave a fond chuckle, tapping Merlin’s shoulder to make him move over. As soon as Arthur sat down, Merlin turned and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist which caused him to give another fond chuckle. Always eager for a cuddle was Merlin. 

They fell into comfortable silence. It was no longer a painful one, they didn’t need to fill it with awkward conversations to avoid the tension, they could just be. It was nice. Arthur rested his head on Merlin’s and gazed out the window, the rain had subsided but the windowpane was still blurry with leftover raindrops and the air smelt sweet and light. This was home. Maybe, sometimes they still Camelot but neither wanted to go back. They had all they needed and it was perfect. 

“Thank you” Arthur spoke into the silence after some time.   
Merlin blinked up at him. “For what?”   
“For letting me in, for letting me love you and for forgiving me.”   
Merlin shot him a warning glare, he wasn’t willing to start another argument about how it wasn’t Arthur’s fault.   
“I know it wasn’t my fault Merlin but after all you went through I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had found me to be at fault for it all. Thank you nonetheless, Merlin, for giving me what we couldn’t have before”   
Merlin closed his eyes and rested his head on Arthur’s chest, listening to the soft homely pulse of his heartbeat. He was here. He was alive. This was real.   
“Thank you for coming back”


End file.
